Pillow Talk
by liferegrets
Summary: That's right...no one messes with Uchiha Sakura. Sasusaku


**A/N: **Indeed…it has been awhile…well…I'm still in that mood where I write oneshots…I guess I'm really tired of chapter stories…although I only wrote two…hehe…

**Summary: **That's right, no one messes with Uchiha Sakura-san. Sasusaku (obviously)

* * *

Blossoming Season

* * *

Sakura woke up suddenly, so sudden that she hadn't had the chance to breathe before her feet were on the ground and walking towards the dark hallway, her feet timidly tip-toeingthe cool bamboo floor, her mind in a complete daze. She held the olive green haori close around her, as the vagrant breezes passed through the walls and found comfort on her body. Yet she had no time to appreciate these affectionate gestures of nature as she hastily walked in the dark.

Her emerald green eyes panicked as she felt the steady rays of the light dancing upon her skin through the many windows of her house, and she quickened her pace, cursing her house for being so large. The sun was emerging, and she knew she was too late.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san—"

"Hai, hai."

Sakura didn't even so much give her maids a glance as she practically ran, and her maids, accustomed to this behavior, went back to their tasks, their smiles,like shamans telling the future for an unfortunate individual, already anticipated what was to come forth.

Passing through the hordes of servants and maids that gathered in the kitchen, she politely yet hurriedly nodded as they bowed respectfully, and continued racing through the crowd.

Sakura, being known for her elegance and grandeur through the Uchiha household, highly contradicted this fact when she, in the pursuit of the object of her haste, tripped trying to avoid a maid serving tea.

* * *

Sasuke was a light sleeper. 

The boisterous missions of being an ANBU allowedSasuke to wake from something as trivial as a light wind to the quiet chirp of a bird. So when the weight beside him suddenly lifted and the pitter patter of feet on the tatami floor were heard, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, as if he had heard a rancorous laughter, and he got up from his bed himself, exhalinga long deep sigh.

* * *

"Wahh!" 

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she saw the brown floor approach closer to her face with lightning speed. A minute later, when she felt no impact on her delicate face, and a gentle arm around her waist, she turned around, only to see her husband staring back at her, his gaze firm, while hers were wavering and unsure.

"You missed it again, didn't you?"

Sakura looked up at him, slightly blushing, as he didn't seem to think about letting go of her waist any time soon. She looked at him and tried to cast her charm, fluttering her eyelashes innocentlywhile poking her cheek with her index finger.

"…yup."

This caused a sigh to erupt from Sasuke's mouth, and Sakura's apologetic smile wavered as she tried to keep it in place.

"…gomen, ne, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked softly at Sakura, and caused her to blush as she smiled again. She stood on her tiptoes to peck her husband on the cheek, which caused Sasuke to sigh again. Young female servants lookedyearningly at the affectionate couple as the older maids shook their heads disapprovingly.

"…she is so dense sometimes."

This caused a frown to emerge from Sakura as she heard their critical gossip. She bit her lip and looked at them, but an interruption from Sasuke led her eyes back to his beautiful face. Sakura frowned as Sasuke smirked, and assumed that Sasuke would reprimand his servants later, after he was done lecturing her about the current situation.

"Sakura. I know that you know what I'm going to say." Sakura watched as her husband lectured in his didactic tone. Her eyes began to droop as her vision blurred, and she covered her mouth to hide a long yawn.

" …I know that you are only eighteen and I am only nineteen…"

A few minutes later, Sasuke frowned as he saw his wife's eyes droop, her lack of sleep finally taking a toll on her. He sighed again, perhaps his fifth sigh this morning, and scooped his wife in his arms, frowning at the older maids who watched disapprovingly, the wrinkles on their foreheads now schrunching as they resumed their business, and walked onwards toward his bedroom.

* * *

This time, when Sakura once again jerked suddenly from her sleep to walk to where she had gone this morning, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, and she was met with deep pools of ebony gazing back at her. 

"I have to—"

"Sakura, you already missed it. This morning, remember?"

Sakura's emanating confusion formed to one of apology as she remembered she had missed it again. She turned to her husband as he sighed.

"I already forgave you."

Sakura smiled and buried her face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, as another muffled 'sorry' was emitted from her mouth.

* * *

Sakura walked through the giant house—err, mansion—and mumbled silently to herself, pointing to imaginary things in the air. The servants glanced at her quizzically before resuming to their chores. The maids resumed their small tasks of laundry and cooking while sharing theintriguing gossips of Konoha. 

Sakura continued her walk through the bustling hallway, payinglittle attention to the rushing motions around her.

She was snapped out of her trance as a timid maid approached her, andher timidness awkwardly demandedher undivided attention.

"What is it?"

"I-It's time, Uchiha-san."

Sakura watched the maid curiously, and a bit confused. Time for what?

She watched, and her face turned to the direction ofthe maid'sslender index finger, which pointed north to sun about to set

She couldn't help but smile at the scene, and rushed out of the house.

The maid was left flabbergasted at Sakura's speed before she remembered that the Lady Uchiha had forgotten her haori. She ran after the kunoichi, not wanting to think about the over-protective Uchiha-sama scolding her for allowing his wife outside without her haori.

* * *

"I'm here!" 

Sakura proudly smiled in front of the circle of parents. Reactions varied from within the circle, in which some looked at her with confusion and the rest watched with fear. One parent grasped her child in her arms as she watched Sakura.

Sakura glittered with satisfaction and pride as she was finally on time, and searched through the circle for a familiar face.

The teacher, the self-proclaimed infamous womanizer, watched Sakura with admiration as she smiled. He watched her, stunned by her picturesque frame, her simple kimono accentuating the beauty in her face, as hearts began shaping his eyes.

"Oh…my…I am Ecchi-sensei…and who might you be?"

Sakura looked at the man who was speaking to her. He looked to be around Sasuke's age, but that was probably all they had in common. No one in Konoha could be as handsome, as strong, as loving as her Sasuke-kun!

She looked at the man nonetheless, from his seductive hazel eyes to his spiky unkempt brown hair. He was alright, and others would call him handsome, but Sakura couldn't seem to notice other men anymore, ever since she had married at that ripe young age of fifteen.

"I'm Sakura."

He glanced at her with adoration, causing Sakura to shift uncomfortably in his gaze.

"And how can I be of service, Sakura-hime?"

Sakura flinched at the suffix, but ignored it nonetheless.

"Well…umm—"

"Okaa-san!"

Sakura, recognized the voice, turned swiftly around.

"Hayate-kun!"

Sakura smiled jubilantly as a smaller Sasuke, with all the same features, ran towards her high speed and engulfed her in his arms.

"Oh! Are you Hayate-chan's nurse?"

Sakura frowned at the teacher's comment as she ruffled the boy's hair.

"Of course not. Or maybe…isn't that kind of what moms do? They nurse their children—"

"Wait!"

Ecchi-sensei stood shocked, looking at Sakura as if she had grown a second head.

"You're Hayate-chan's mother?"

Sakura gave him a blank look, as Hayate followed suit, confused of the current situation. Uchiha Hayate watched as his teacher's mouth gaped open, like a dying goldfish, and couldn't help but wonder why this man was his teacher.

"Yes."

"B-But…" Ecchi-sensei eyed the two carefully, averting glances from the child to the mother in rhythmic repetition.

"What is it, Ecchi-sensei?"

Ecchi-sensei looked down at his student, and he was able to realize it now. He had known that Uchiha Hayate was the only son of Uchiha Sasuke, head of the Uchiha Clan who right now only retained three members, which also included him.

In his Icha Icha Paradise Club, led by President Jiraya-sama and Vice-president Kakashi-sama, he had heard them talking about the most beautiful girls in Konoha, and heard that Uchiha Sasuke had married one of them. He almost choked when he realized that one was standing before him, her beauty resonating like light from the sun.

He should have known where Uchiha Hayate has gotten his beauty genes…if both his father and mother were beautiful people, Ecchi-sensei couldn't help but drool at how a daughter of the Uchihas would look like.

"Uhh…Ecchi-sensei?"

Ecchi-sensei snapped out of his reverie and looked at his student, and then to his mother. He was once again captivated by her emerald green eyes, and tried successfully with all of his might to stop the urge to kiss her.

"Oh, yes…I must have been daydreaming again. My apologies dear Sakura-hime."

"Ano…it's okay."

Ecchi-sensei smiled in return.

"Umm…Hayate-chan…can you go to where the parents are? I need to…err…show your mother around the ninja academy…"

Hayate eyed his teacher suspiciously, his Uchiha senses tingling from his body.

"Wait a minute—"

"Yes, Hayate-kun!" Sakura, too naïve and innocent even in her older teen years, was completely unaware of the seductive lingering glances thrown her way. She only thought of two things: how to be a better parent to provide for her son and please her Sasuke-kun. She was only able to think of one way, which was to get involved in her child's education.

"I would love to go touring around your school! Now run along!"

Hayate gave his teacher one last glare before his mother pecked him on the cheek and shooed him away.

Ecchi-sensei took Sakura by the arm, and began leading her out of the classroom, oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched, and which had dropped the olive green haori in surprise.

* * *

"Are you serious?" 

"Someone is hitting on Lady Uchiha? Whoever it is…he's dead"

"Have you seen him or her?"

"It's a him, of course!"

"Well…Lady Uchiha is so lovely that I've heard women falling in love with her—"

"Well it's a him, OK?"

"How do you know it's Lady Uchiha-san that's not cheating on Uchiha-sama? Maybe Uchiha-sama stopped loving her…"

"You're an idiot if you haven't even noticed Uchiha-sama's fondness for Lady Uchiha-san…besides they were friends since a young age."

"B-Besides…h-he was o-only holding Lady Uchiha-san's a-arm…"

Sasuke, oblivious to the gossip of the servants, remained impassive as he took his ANBU gear and attached them to his arms and legs.

He still couldn't get used to all of the servants and maids around the house, as one day, after he had returned from the clutches of Orochimaru and the defeat of his brother, Itachi, found a horde of people trudging around the gates of the Uchiha mansion. Before he was to begin the advent of his rampage (for they had tread the grounds of Uchiha), they had told him that due to their contract with the clan leader when Sasuke was a child, they were here to relinquish and uphold the Uchiha family will. After that, the people residing in his house increased from one to thirty.

Shortly after, he had been married to the love of his life, in which he would rather poke his eyes out than admit it, and she had bore him a beautiful son.

For Uchiha Sasuke, things couldn't get any better.

But he never expected things to get bad.

* * *

It was the fifth time that Sakura had come to the NPTA— the Ninja-parents Teachers Association— meetings. but she had been excluded from joining in any of the meetings, and instead this teacher, whom Sakura defined a little creepy, has been dragging around everywhere but the meeting room with the circle of parents. 

"Umm…Ecchi-sensei?"

Sakura shivered as she saw her son's teacher look at her with admiration.

"Yes, Sakura-hime?"

Sakura gave him a nervous smile in return, uncomfortable to say anything else.

"Umm…when can I go to the parent's meeting? Sasuke-kun and I have discussed—"

"Sasuke, Sasuke…that's all you talk about! Never Ecchi…but Sasuke!"

Sakura gave him a befuddled look as he flailed his arms crazily, and she took a step back, unsure of how to retort to his wildness. She was only able to think of being in the presence of Lee, a fan that admired her but was able to keep his distance, than this lunatic.

"Ahh…sumimasen, dear Sakura-hime…"

Sakura gave him an unsure smile as he once again smiled at her reveringly.

"It's…fine."

* * *

Sakura waited patiently at the door, awaiting her husband's return from an ANBU mission. She worried for his safety and for Naruto's as well, and waited patiently at the gates, before her old servant had scolded her and ushered her back inside the home. 

When Sakura heard the shoji screen open, she jumped off her futon, to run into the expected arms of her husband.

"Saaasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smirked as he walked into the room, his wife in the security of his arms.

"Aahh…"

"Sasuke-kun…I have to tell you something that's really weird!"

Sasuke watched his wife from the corner of his eye and partially pretended to listen as he began to dress into a more comfortable spring yukata. He slipped his arms in each sleeve, nodding rhythmically as his wife rambled on about what probably happened in her day.

"…and then he looked like he was going to kiss me—"

"WHAT?"

Sakura jumped as her husband's focus settled entirely on her, not caring that his yukata was half-undone and his built abdomen was exposed to her fortunate eyes. She flinched as her husband's intense glare failed to waver and tried to think what his problem was.

"W-What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stammered.

"Who tried to kiss you?"

Sakura's curiosity vanished, and she knew what this was about. This problem had frequently appeared during her marriage and even before it, and Sakura had failed to take her husband's over-protective nature into consideration.

"I-I…uhh…w-what—"

"Who is it, Sakura?"

Sakura nervously smiled, and felt a tight grasp around her wrist and around her waist as she stared into the deep pools of onyx.

"Who was it?"

Sasuke watched her cower in fear before him. He had been through this situation before, as Sakura's fanclub seemed to be growing more rapidly than Sasuke's. Sasuke had probably beaten more than thirty suitors, some who, much to Sasuke's disgust, had attempted to court her even during her pregnancy.

Now that Sasuke was able to think about it, he had overheard some unnecessary gossip by the maids about Sakura. He found it unimportant then, for the maids began rumors just to pass time during their routine to incorporate some excitement into their chores.

"I-It's just…got to go!"

Sasuke, too consumed by jealousy, failed to notice and remained dumbfounded as his wife turned into a log and the real Sakura ran out the door.

* * *

It was the seventh time Sakura attended the NPTA, and her frustration increased as she did nothing but go on stupid tours with her son's teacher instead of discussing where to spend the moneydonated by the Ichiraku, or what brand shurikens their children should be using to avoid any serious injuries. 

Instead, her son's teacher had always been eager for her arrival, waiting patiently at the door as she entered, and she was able to feel his gaze at the back of her head as she sat down, waiting to be addressed and asked if she would like to go on a tour of some unknown part of the school.

Sakura, as smart and beautiful as she is, proved to be quite dense sometimes, as she could not accord the fact that her son's teacher was infatuated with her.

"GOOOOOD MOOOORNING, SAKURA-HIME!"

Sakura flinched at the yell, but nonetheless stayed rooted to her spot.

"Sakura-hime? Aren't you going to go on tours with me?"

Sakura glanced at his face peering into hers, his eyes exploring every inch of skin on her face.

"No, Ecchi-sensei. As a matter of fact, I would like to stay here and see how to improve my son's education."

Sakura ignored Ecchi-sensei's pout, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura watched suspiciously as an invisible light bulb popped on the top of his head.

"That's great, Sakura-hime! Then you must become part of the NPTA! Come, Sakura-hime, I shall lead you to the registration room!"

Sakura's eyebrow's lifted, forgetting her brief insecurities and suspicions, and delighted that she was finally to do something for her son. She smiled as she thought of how her Sasuke-kun would be so proud!

As Ecchi-sensei grasped her hand and led her out of the meeting room, the same pair of eyes watched, and disappeared.

* * *

"This really doesn't look like a registration room…" Sakura said worriedly, as she grasped her haori around her more tightly. 

She watched as Ecchi-sensei led her to a dark room dimly lit by candlelights, the fragrant scent of rose entering her nose. Though Sakura liked flowers, she felt a sense of dread overcome her as she sniffed them.

"My dear, Sakura-hime…"

Sakura watched Ecchi-sensei by the door as his fingers wrapped around the handle. Sakura began feeling a sense of nervousness as his hand curled around the doorknob, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"How I've wanted you for so long…"

Sakura panicked.

"W-What…?"

Ecchi-sensei began to smile as he locked the door, throwing the keys into his vest pocket.

"Now I shall finally have you…"

Sakura gathered chakra in her arms and prepared to punch the molester when he stepped closer. She felt confused as she didn't feel the energy swell up in her fists.

"W-Wha…?"

She grew angry as she heard him snicker until it made a crescendo to a full-blown laugh.

"I'm not that stupid dear Sakura-hime…I did a bit of research on you, of course…"

Sakura looked at Ecchi-sensei, confusion written on her forehead.

"Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sakura. July issue of Icha Icha Special. Uchiha Haruno Sakura is the beautiful wife of Uchiha Sasuke, born on March twenty-eighth. She was the fourth member of Team Kakashi, or Team 7, along with her teacher, Hatake Kakashi, a dear friend Uzumaki Naruto (who is currently a member of ANBU) and her husband, Uchiha Sasuke. She trained under the Godaime after Team 7 disbanded, and from the beautiful Tsunade-sama learned her monstrous strength and medical jutsus. She had married at the young age of fifteen, although it is known she didn't engage in sexual activity until—"

"WHAT!"

"—sixteen and was pregnant with her son soon after. She is currently ranked number one in the HGK (Hottest Girls in Konoha) poll, with her best friend Yamanaka Ino trailing after. If you want to go after this hottie, you not only have to kiss her fist, but say 'hi' to Uchiha Sasuke-sama's devastating flame as well."

Sakura's mouth gaped open, and didn't bother closing it.

"Y-You memorized it verbatim?"

Ecchi-sensei smirked proudly.

"Of course I did. I don't see Mr. Uchiha Sasuke memorizing the articles on his wife." Ecchi-sensei accused pompously.

"If he read that filth I would kill him!" Sakura retorted.

Ecchi-sensei's smile faltered, but he nonetheless resumed talking happily, his grin forming that of a conniving Cheshire cat.

"Well…since you can't use your powers, Sakura-hime…" Ecchi-sensei talked softly as he approached her. "…I will take advantage of that…"

Sakura's eyes squeezed shut as he jumped towards her, arms skyward in a motion to hug her.

Sakura's eyes flew open as she felt familiar arms around her and heard the slam of a body against wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Sakura looked upward to her knight in shining Armour, his body clad in his ANBU uniform, his face irritated and scowling at the befuddled face a few feet in front.

"Owww…" Ecchi-sensei groaned as he clutched his head.

Sakura didn't notice her vice-grip on Sasuke's clothes, and felt the tingling of her finger muscles as she released it. She hadn't felt that rush of adrenaline since her missions before her pregnancy. Sasuke had forbidden her to do missions until he knew she was ready for them again, so she often spent her time healing the injured ninjas at the hospital.

"Tch…you okay?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke's eyes, impassive but the will to hide the worry was still there. She smiled.

"Of course."

Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke-kun…how'd you know I was here?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Husband's intuition."

Sakura pouted.

"Really!…who else could have known…?"

Sakura thought as Sasuke poked her forehead with his finger, an affectionate gesture of his past.

"Mou…you're so mean, Sasuke-kun."

Their attention shifted away from each other as the man in front tried to stand up but ended up falling backwards, mumbling a few incoherent words.

"Uchiha Sasuke…you bastard…how did you do that with this chakra proof room…?"

Sasuke smirked as he led Sakura out the door. While he walked out, he 'accidentally' stepped on Ecchi-sensei's face.

"Tch…I don't need chakra to kick your ass."

* * *

Sakura jerked up from her bed, her eyes adjusting to the darkness before she got ready to go to the meeting. As she rose she felt herself pulled back down into the warmth of her husband's arms wrapping gingerly around her frame, and she managed to react with a 'eep' and a timid blush. 

"You always blush…when we did things that are more than mere hugs."

This caused Sakura's face to blend darker than her hair, as she punched Sasuke softly on the arm.

"Hush, Sasuke-kun…the servants or Hayate might hear—"

"Doesn't matter…it's published all over that book Kakashi reads. Once I get my hands on Jiraya I'll kick his ass for putting that picture of you—"

"Sasuke-kun…you already participated in killing one legendary sannin…please don't think about another."

Sasuke smirked, as they lay together in the bed for a while. Sakura began squirming against Sasuke's hold.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun…I have to go to the meeting—"

Sasuke got up from the bed, wrapping the blankets around Sakura to replace the warmth. He kissed her on the forehead, before heading out the door, muttering a few words.

"This time…I think I'll go."

* * *

"Students…I am your new teacher for this year…it seems that Ecchi-sensei will be stuck in the hospital for a while."

* * *

A/N: Disgustingly fluffy...I know I made it vague, but fyi: the timid servant told Sasuke where Sakura was. Anyway, this fic wasn't good, but it was made in haste for the lack of good sasusaku fics…when I read it over I was slightly disappointed…but…oh well. I'll redeem myself with another one. 

Tata!


End file.
